csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
STYKO
|} Martin "STYKO" Styk (ur. 23 lutego 1996) jest słowackim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie mousesports. Drużyny *2012-08-28 – 2012-09-07 - 35px|Słowacja ex-BEASTS *2012-09-07 – 2012-10-03 - 35px|Słowacja eternal Playerz *2012-10-30 – 2013-04-27 - 35px|Słowacja NecroRaisers *2013-04-27 – 2013-10-20 - 35px|Słowacja nEophyte *2013-10-20 – 2013-11-12 - 35px|Słowacja Generation of Miracles *2013-10-20 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|UE Nostalgie *2014-05-31 – 2015-04-08 - 35px|Słowacja nEophyte *2015-06-25 – 2015-08-01 - 35px|Słowacja nEophyte *2015-08-01 – 2015-09-25 - 35px|Słowacja Fraternitas *2015-09-25 – 2015-10-06 - 35px|Słowacja ex-Fraternitas *2015-10-06 – 2017-08-08 - 35px|UE HellRaisers *2017-08-08 – nadal - 35px|UE mousesports Historia 2012 *'28 sierpnia 2012' - STYKO dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny i był to były skład drużyny BEASTS. *'7 września 2012' - STYKO opuścił drużynę ex-BEASTS i dołączył do eternal Playerz. *'3 października 2012' - STYKO opuścił drużynę eternal Playerz. *'30 października 2012' - STYKO dołączył do drużyny NecroRaisers. 2013 *'27 kwietnia 2013' - STYKO opuścił drużynę NecroRaisers i dołączył do nEophyte. *'20 października 2013' - STYKO opuścił drużynę nEophyte i dołączył do Generation of Miracles i w tym dniu był także członkiem Nostalgie. *'12 listopada 2013' - STYKO opuścił drużynę Generation of Miracles. 2014 *'31 maja 2014' - STYKO dołączył do drużyny nEophyte. 2015 *'8 kwietnia 2015' - STYKO opuścił drużynę nEophyte. *'25 czerwca 2015' - STYKO dołączył ponownie do drużyny nEophyte. *'1 sierpnia 2015' - Skład drużyny nEophyte został przejęty przez organizację Fraternitas. *'25 września 2015' - Skład drużyny Fraternitas rozstał się z organizacją! *'6 października 2015' - STYKO opuścił drużynę ex-Fraternitas i dołączył do HellRaisers. 2016 *'18 grudnia 2016' - STYKO razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina ANGE1, 30px|Ukraina bondik, 30px|Słowacja Zero oraz 30px|Węgry DeadFox dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. 2017 *'8 sierpnia 2017' - STYKO opuścił drużynę HellRaisers i dołączył do mousesports. Osiągnięcia '35px|Słowacja nEophyte' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 41 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO April 2013 - Comiesięczne finały (2013) '35px|Słowacja nevr givup' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe CM Storm Weekly Cup 55 (2013) '35px|Słowacja Generation of Miracles' *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup October 2013 (2013) '35px|Słowacja eSuba' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO October 2013 - Comiesięczne finały (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 80 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 81 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO January 2014 - Comiesięczne finały (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 90 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 91 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO April 2014 - Comiesięczne finały (2014) '35px|Słowacja Fraternitas' *Pierwsze miejsce MČR 2014 (2014) '35px|Słowacja nEophyte' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 107 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 108 (2014) '35px|Słowacja Słowacja' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2014: Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2014) '35px|Słowacja nEophyte' *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 17: Pośrednia dywizja - Europa (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ Grunex Challenge 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 129 (2015) *1/2 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 8 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 3 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce LanCraft 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 10 (2015) '35px|Słowacja Fraternitas' *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 11 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 12 (2015) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Extreme Gaming 2 (2015) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 8 Round Robin - Europa (2015) *6 miejsce ' FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2015' (2015) *11 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 15 (2015) *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Listopad 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europejska relegacja (2015) *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Czwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 21: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 9 - Profesjonalna dywizja: Europa - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Drugi europejski etap (2016) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 21: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje WNP (2016) *11 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *7/8 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *6/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *15/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europejskie baraże (2017) *3/4 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) '35px|UE mousesports' *3/4 miejsce OMEN Challenge 2017 by HP (2017) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *13/16 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - EMEA (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Cup 2 (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival (2018) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów ELEAGUE Major: Boston Najważniejsze momenty *SL i-League StarSeries XIV: STYKO vs. TSM *STYKO - 1v2 pistol round *Martin "Styko" Styk | Deagle 4 HS *STYKO vs Team Dignitas at Red Dot Invitational *STYKO vs VP - 4 kills in eco! *STYKO vs. North Academy - DreamHack Open Winter 2017 *STYKO vs EnVyUs at ESL Pro League Season 5 *STYKO vs mousesports at ELEAGUE Major 2017 *STYKO vs Epsilon at WCA 2016 Qualifiers *STYKO vs PENTA Sports at ESL Pro League Season 4 *STYKO vs Flipsid3 Tactics at ESL Pro League Season 4 *STYKO vs Dignitas at ESL Pro League Season 4 *STYKO double one taps *STYKO vs. Heroic - LOOT.BET Cup 2 - cs_summit 2 Qualifier *StarSeries i-League Season 4: STYKO vs. G2 Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Słowaccy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi